Pash
| Appearances = | Last = | Count = 5 | AppID = Pash | S1App = true | S2App = false | Name = Pash | AKA = | Species = Human | Career = Smuggler | Age = | Status = | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Location = | Family = | Connections = | StatsRef = | Soak Value = 4 | Wounds = 13 | Strain = 12 | Br = 3 | Ag = 3 | Int = 2 | Cun = 3 | Will = 2 | Pr = 3 }} Pash is a Human smuggler, conman, and rogue. Story It's been a hard run for the smuggler, con-man, and rogue known only as "Pash". First, he was ejected from Imperial flight school for "insubordination" (which is apparently a fancy word for "stealing a shuttle for a quick flight around the planet when bored one day"). Then his favorite speeder-bike was impounded when he fell behind on his debt payments. Then Pash was arrested for grifting on the streets of Aldera, on the planet Alderaan. Then he was transported for hard labor in the spice mines of Kessel, which was apparently some Alderaani noble's way of getting back at Pash for something involving the noble's daughter. Then the transport carrying him to Kessel was attacked by pirates and Pash was press-ganged into service. Then the pirates were defeated by an Imperial frigate and Pash was arrested for piracy. Then Alderaan was blown up by the super-battlestation called the Death Star and things got really tense. Then Pash was set free by an Imperial officer named Herkin, who explained that Pash now owed him a huge favor, and by the way Pash was now going to fly starships for a gentlebeing named Teemo the Hutt. Recently, Pash has been flying cargoes for Teemo in and out of the tiny town of Mos Shuuta on Tatooine. In some ways it's been the most boring and peaceful eight weeks of Pash's life. In other ways, he keeps getting shot at by pirates and customs officials and having to do risky landings in remote, dangerous places, so it's terrifying at the same time. On his most recent mission, Pash's ship, a rusty old Ghtroc 720 light freighter named Ao Var, was damaged beyond repair and had to be sold off for parts when he finally returned to Mos Shuuta. Teemo the Hutt was not happy, since the Ao Var was technically the Hutt's property. Pash decided it was probably time to leave the Hutt's service, and teamed up with his favorite droid mechanic 41-VEX and a lethal bounty hunter named Oskara to make it happen. Despite his long life of misfortune, Pash thinks of himself as lucky...and perhaps he is. After all, if he hadn't been arrested and transported off of Alderaan, he might have been there when the Empire blew it up. Pash has a knack for coming through disaster unscathed. He's a really excellent pilot and pretty good at a lot of other things, and has the easy-going nature of one to whom things come easily. Skills Skills * Astrogation (Int) = 0 * Athletics (Br) = 0 * Charm (Pr) = 1 * Coerce (Will) = 0 * Computers (Int) = 0 * Cool (Pr) = 0 * Coordination (Ag) = 0 * Deceit (Cun) = 1 * Discipline (Will) = 0 * Knowledge (Int) = 0 * Leadership (Pr) = 0 * Mechanics (Int) = 0 * Medicine (Int) = 0 * Negotiation (Pr) = 0 * Perception (Cun) = 1 * Pilot (Ag) = 2 * Resilience (Br) = 0 * Skulduggery (Cun) = 0 * Stealth (Ag) = 0 * Streetwise (Cun) = 0 * Survival (Cun) = 0 * Vigilance (Will) = 1 Combat Skills * Brawl (Br) = 0 * Gunnery (Ag) = 0 * Melee (Br) = 0 * Ranged - Light (Ag) = 1 * Ranged - Heavy (Ag) = 0 Weapons & Equipment Weapons * blaster pistol ** Combat Skill: Ranged - Light ** Range: Medium ** Damage: You deal 6 damage. +1 damage per Success symbol rolled. (For three Successes, inflict a critical injury on a hit.) ** Dice Pool: Proficiency (x1) and Ability (x2) * fists ** Combat Skill: Brawl ** Range: Engaged ** Damage: You deal 3 damage on a hit. +1 damage per Success symbol rolled. (For five Successes, inflict a critical injury on a hit.) ** Dice Pool: Ability (x3) Gear, Equipment & Other Items * stimpacks (x2) * comlink * heavy clothes * 400 credits References Category:GEGG Wars Category:Star Wars Category:Tabletop Games Category:Player Characters